Path Taken
by daydream53
Summary: Something strange is going on with Mikey, then when he disappears while the other turtles were at April's, they know that something is wrong with there baby brother. Can they help the orange loving turtle before it is to late? R


Just a head's up guy's i have no idea where i am going with this...

ENJOY!!!

READ ON

* * *

"Mikey, Keep that racket down." Yelled Donny leaning out the door of his lab. Don Sighed as the song changed from classic rock to heavy rap, from the other side of Mikey's bedroom door. Raph turned to look from his spot on the sofa to face his younger brother, the two sharing a look.

"How long has it been?" asked Leo, slipping out of the dojo in to the living room.

"Its gotta be at least three hours." hissed Raph looking between his older and younger brother. "Someone should talk to him." he continued, glancing back Mikey's door. There was a a silence between the three brothers, all starring at the origin of blaring music.

"No, someone needs to talk to him." nodded Donny turning back away from the door.

"We are all going to talk to him." Leo stated, standing up from his spot on the sofa. Raph let out a disgruntled sigh, following Donny and Leo down the hall. "Mikey," called Leo knocking lightly on the door. There was no response form the other side of the door, the three exchanged glances again.

"Mikey open the door." Raph said pounding on the door.

"Very subtle there, Raph." Hissed Donny sending Raph a glare, before truing to the door again. "Please Mikey open the door and talk to us." The music changed once again from the other side of the door, that remained closed, with no vocal response from the turtle with in.

"Mikey what happened, while we were gone?" asked Leo, nodding to Raph then the door. "Try the handle." he whispered "There might be a chance he did not lock the door."

"Mikey was never one for being alone. " agreed Donny, hoping the door was in fact unlocked. He did not feel like having to fix yet another door because Raph got angry and broke it down.

"Mikey open the door or I will." called Raph, garbing the handle of the door. There was still no resonance from the youngest brother supposedly on the other side of the thin wooden gap. Raph turned the the door knob and pushed it open. The three glanced around the orange tinted room, a radio sat on the edge of cluttered desk, next to the wall. On the other side of the room sat Mikey's bunk bed, covered with a number of multicolored blankets. The room was filled with action figures, comic books, food containers, and toys that were spread from ceiling to floor. But the was one key components missing from the chaos was the rooms resident Mikey.

"He is not here." said Leo, glancing around the room half expecting Mikey to jump out from behind some pile of stuff.

"Way to state the obvious, Fearless." Grunted Raph glaring at Leo.

"Guys, if he is not here where exactly is Mikey?" Said Donny, breaking through the glaring contest between his two older brothers. The angered looks quickly changed to panic, at sudden absence of their baby brother.

"Master Splinter!" yelled Leo turning out of the room. The small group raced across their underground home, to there's fathers bedroom door. "Master Splinter." Leo called again, knocking on the frame of the doorway.

"Enter my son's" spoke the ninja master, slowly opening his eyes and standing from his meditative position on the floor. Master Splinter watched the turtles file in to the room, standing in like in front of him. Donny shifted from foot to foot, Raph clenched and unclenched his fists, Leo took up a staring match with the wall behind Splinter.. "What is wrong?" Master Splinter asked glancing between his oldest sons.

"Have you seen Mikey?" asked Leo, taring his gaze from the wall, to look at his father.

"I have not seen Michelangelo, since this morning's training. I was under the impression that he ventured with you three to visit Mis. O'Neil." Said Splinter , a look of concern playing on his face.

"That was the plan. We were all going to hang a Aprils to day, but at the last minuet Mikey said he wanted to stay behind." Explained Leo. "But when we returned Mikey's door was closed and we assumed that he was in his room." Leo trailed off looking away from his father.

"Then we must go find him, its not self to wonder around alone with the foot on the rise again. Raphael and Leonardo check the whole layer see if he is hiding anywhere, and recheck his room see if he left us a clue to where he went. Donatello is there some way for you to track your brother." The red and blue turtle dashed out of the room.

"If Mike has his shell cell on him then I can trace his location." Donny explained to his father, returning from his lab, a lap top in hand. He took a seat at the usually cluttered table, next to his father.

"He ain't here." sighed Raph, joining his father and brother in the living room. "And there is nothing to hint at where he went."

"I can't find anything." Said Leo, following Raph to the table.

"But I have," smirked Donny, not glancing up from the glowing screen. "He seems to be a few blocks from April's place."

"Well let's go get the goof ball then." said Raph heading to the door, the other two turtles on his heals.

"Be safe my son's." Master Splinter called, after the boys.

"We will Master." Responded Leo before disappearing out the door, behind his brothers. As the ninja master listened to the fading foot steps of his three oldest sons worry washed over him. Something was not right with the disappearance of Michelangelo.

* * *

Hope you liked it!

sorry if there are any miss spellings... i am not the best speller!

READ MY OTHER STORIES!!! and REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!

I will try to update soon!!

and i am working on the requested song fic's, if you want me to make one just give me a song and i will try to make a TMNT fic out of it!

LOVE,  
Dream


End file.
